1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array substrate, an organic light emitting display device comprising the thin film transistor array substrate, and a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices such as organic light emitting display devices or liquid crystal display devices include thin film transistors (TFTs), capacitors, wirings connecting the above circuit parts, etc. TFTs, capacitors, wirings, etc. are provided as micro-patterns formed on a substrate used for manufacturing a flat panel display device. The micro-patterns of the substrate are formed mainly by a photolithography process that transfers a pattern using a mask.
According to a photolithography process, photoresist is uniformly coated on a substrate on which a pattern is to be formed. The photoresist is exposed by an exposure apparatus such as a stepper. In the case of positive photoresist, exposed photoresist undergoes a development process. After the photoresist is developed, the pattern on the substrate is etched by using the remaining photoresist. After a pattern is formed, unnecessary photoresist is removed.
In the above process of transferring a pattern using a mask, a mask having a necessary pattern needs to be prepared so that costs for preparing a mask rise as the number of processes using a mask increases. Also, since the above-described many operations are needed, a manufacturing process becomes sophisticated, a manufacturing time is prolonged, and manufacturing costs rise.